bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Waffenbrüder
center|375px Brothers in Arms (Waffenbrüder) ist eine Internetgeschichte von Greg Farshtey, die vom August 2008 bis Winter 2008 immer wieder Kapitelweise fortgesetzt wurde. Die Geschichte wurde für ToK's Bionicle Translation Blog auf der Bionicle-Fanseite BZPower von Vezok's Friend übersetzt und wird mit Erlaubnis auch hier im Wiki verwendet. Sie erzählt davon, wie Mazeka und Vultraz Feinde wurden. Kapitel 1 Vor Fünf Jahren... Mazeka sprang zur Seite noch während die Säureklinge die Luft durchschnitt wo er gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Er konnte das Zischen von Jahrhunderte altem Gestein hören, das sich auflöste wo das Schwert es berührt hatte. Einen Schritt langsamer und das wäre seine Rüstung gewesen. Er fiel zu Boden und rollte sich ab, was ihn wider auf die Beine brachte, den Dolch bereit. Vultraz ließ das Schwert über seinem Kopf kreisen und lächelte. „Du wusstest, dass es hierzu kommen musste, oder nicht?", fragte der dunkelrote Matoraner. „Nur wir zwei, von Angesicht zu Angesicht." „Das ist nicht eins deiner epischen Märchen.", antwortete Mazeka. „Du bist ein Mörder und ein Dieb, Vultraz. Du hast ein ganzes Dorf Matoraner ausgelöscht, ohne dass sie dir je etwas getan hätten." „Außer dass sie etwas hatten das ich haben wollte — ein unbeschädigter Lava-Diamant, schwer zu finden auf der Tren Krom Halbinsel." ,sagte Vultraz. „Sie wollten ihn nicht aufgeben … dachten, er würde den Vulkan besänftigen oder so was, ihn am Ausbruch hindern … ein paar gut platzierte Explosionen und ein Lavasee später wurde ihnen bewusst wie falsch sie lagen." Mazeka sprang vor. Vultraz trat beiseite und schlug seinen Gegner mit der flachen Seite seines Schwertes, was einen eingebrannten Abdruck der Waffe auf seiner Rüstung hinterließ. Mazeka stolperte vorwärts auf die Klippe zu und fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Die gesamte Flanke des Berges war mit Schwertkristallen gesäumt, scharf genug um seinen Rüstung und seinen Körper in Fetzen zu schneiden. „Wie oft müssen wir das noch machen?", sagte Vultraz. „Wann begreifst du endlich, dass du kein Toa bist … nur ein verrückter Dörfler, der glaubt er müsse seinen Kopf riskieren und die bösen Jungs bekämpfen. Geh nach Hause, Mazeka. Kehr zu deinem kleinen Leben zurück, bevor du mich dazu zwingst es zu beenden." Mazeka kam wieder auf die Beine, den Rücken zur Klippe. Vultraz hatte recht — er war nur ein Matoraner, ohne Element und Maskenfähigkeit. Vultraz war natürlich nicht besser, aber sein alter Feind hatte Jahre der Erfahrung im Lügen, Betrügen und Töten. Bis vor ein paar Jahren war Mazeka nur ein Student gewesen, der versuchte die Mysterien des Universums zu ergründen. Das war bevor Vultraz seinen Mentor ermordete und wertvolle Tafeln, die die Ergebnisse von Jahren von Nachforschungen beinhalteten, gestohlen hatte. Seitdem waren die beiden immer wieder aneinander geraten, doch die Tafeln wurden nie wieder gefunden. „Leg deine Waffe nieder, alter Freund, und geh." ,sagte Vultraz. „Wir waren nie Freunde!" ,spuckte Mazeka. „Aber sicher doch." ,sagte Vultraz grinsend. „All diese fröhlichen Jahre, die wir in unserem kleinen Hinterwäldler-Dorf verbracht haben, immer bedacht nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Makuta Gorast auf uns zu ziehen. Ich war nur der mit den größeren Ambitionen. Ich bin rausgekommen." „Und du bist seitdem weggelaufen." ,sagte Mazeka. „Zeit, dass das aufhört, bevor du in etwas reinrennst, dem selbst du nicht gewachsen bist." Vultraz griff an und schwang sein Schwert … aber nicht gegen Mazeka. Stattdessen schnitt er das Stück Fels ab, auf dem sein Gegenüber stand. Es löste sich unter der Säure auf und brach ab. Mazeka fiel ebenfalls aber hielt sich noch an der Kante fest und hing nun über den Schwertkristallen. „Ich will dich nicht töten." ,sagte Vultraz ruhig. „Du bist eine Verbindung zu meiner Vergangenheit … eine Erinnerung an all das, was ich nie werden wollte. Aber wenn du mir weiter in die Quere kommst, kann ich das nicht zulassen." Vultraz hob das Schwert über den Kopf und lies herunterfahren. Mazeka schwang zur Seite, ließ mit einer Seite die Kante los und nutzte den Schwung um seine Beine nach oben zu bringen. Er trat Vultraz in die Seite während dessen Attacke ihn noch vorwärts trieb. Die Kombination von beidem schickte Vultraz über die Klippe. Er schrie kein einziges Mal auf dem Weg nach unten. Mazeka schaute nach unten und fluchte. Es war unmöglich Vultraz Körper von so weit oben zu sehen, aber das war in gewisser Weise auch eine Gnade. Hunderte Meter über Schwertkristalle zu rutschen, ließ nicht viel zu sehen übrig. Er konzentrierte sich darauf wieder hinaufzuklettern und in Sicherheit zu gelangen bevor er seinen Feind in den Tod begleitete. Eine Hand in Ozeanblauer Rüstung griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn hinauf. Sie gehörte einer Kriegerin, die Mazeka noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie trug einen Morgenstern und einen Schild und sah stark genug aus, um einen Takea-Hai mit einem Schlag zu überwältigen. Sie war aber keine Toa, da war er sich sicher, aber hatte keine Ahnung was sie sein könnte. „Ich bin … eine Freundin." ,sagte der Neuankömmling. „Kümmer dich nicht um meinen Namen. Ich habe gesehen, was passiert ist. Du bist sehr mutig, Matoraner." Mazeka schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mutig. Ich hatte Glück. Und nicht einmal das … er starb bevor er mir sagen konnte, was ich wissen wollte. Jetzt muss ich in mein Dorf zurückkehren und mich der Gerechtigkeit meiner Leute zu verantworten." Die Kriegerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Fürchte dich nicht. Du hast ihnen einen großen Dienst erwiesen und wirst dafür belohnt werden … und wer weiß, wem du heute noch alles damit geholfen hast?" Mazeka antwortete nicht, sondern ging mit gesenktem Kopf davon. Die Kriegerin sah ihm nach. Als er beinahe außer Sichtweite war, begannen sich das Gesicht und die Form seinen Retterin auszulösen und zu verändern. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Stelle der großen Kriegerin von Makuta Gorast eingenommen. Sie sah Mazeka nach, dann schaute sie über die Klippe. „Ja, mein kleiner Held." ,sagte sie, seltsam lächelnd. „Wer weiß, wer weiß?" Kapitel 2 Fünf Jahre zuvor… Manchmal tun Wesen Dinge, die so unerwartet und überraschend sind ,dass es sie selbst schockiert. An diesem Tag war solch ein Wesen Vultraz—und was er tat war, dass er aufwachte. Nachdem er von einer Klippe gestürzt war, hatte er fest damit gerechnet sehr tot zu sein. Stattdessen lag er auf einem Tisch in einem verdunkelten Raum und wurde behandelt von … nun ja, es waren Rahi irgendeiner Art und er war nicht darauf erpicht herauszufinden, welcher Typ sie waren oder warum sie an ihm herumstocherten. Er fragte sich, ob er den Sturz von der Klippe überlebt hatte, nur um dann von einer Horde wilder Tiere als Abendessen entführt zu werden. Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen und dachte daran, dass er vielleicht entkommen könnte. Aber seine Arme und Beine waren mit einer Art von Ranken festgebunden. Entweder waren das sehr intelligente Rahi, oder noch jemand anderes hatte hier seine Finger im Spiel. Dieser andere Jemand entschied sich just in diesem Moment hereinzukommen. Vultraz schluckte. Er hatte zwar bisher immer nur flüchtige Blicke auf sie erhascht, doch trotzdem erkannte er Makuta Gorast genau. Er stellte sich bewusstlos, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sie nicht hereinlegen konnte. „Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen.“ ,zischte die Makuta. „Und ich sehe deine Furcht, kleiner Matoraner. Aber du musst dich nicht fürchten … du bist hier sicher.“ Wenn er sich getraut hätte, hätte Vultraz gelacht. Keiner wusste was mit Matoranern passierte, die in Gorasts Klauen endeten, doch es gab genug Gerüchte. Jedes davon schlimmer als das andere und manche waren einfach nur abscheulich. Vultraz hatte zwar schon einige sehr schlimme Dinge in seinem Leben getan, doch verglichen mit Gorast war er ein Kuschel-Rahi. „Wenn das wahr wäre, hätte ich dich stürzen lassen, anstatt dich von den Rahi retten zu lassen.“ ,sagte Gorast. „Natürlich wurdest du verletzt … schwer sogar … aber du hast überlebt.“ „Wieso … ?“ ,fragte Vultraz doch stoppte. Seine Stimme klang nicht wie seine eigene. Er sah auf seine Hände. Ihre Rüstung war vollkommen anders. Was war hier los? Was hatte sie getan? „Man kennt dich gut auf der Halbinsel.“ ,antwortete Gorast, die wieder seine Gedanken las. „Zu gut für meine Zwecke. Aber dein Feind verbreitet die Nachricht von deinem Ableben und die Änderungen, die ich vorgenommen habe werden dafür sorgen, dass dich niemand erkennt.“ „Also was … was soll ich tun?“, fragte Vultraz, der schon wusste, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde. „Ich will, dass du einen Matoraner für mich findest.“ ,sagte Gorast. „Einen Matoraner namens Krakua … und wenn du ihn findest, möchte ich, dass du folgendes tust…“ Mazeka kehrte in sein Dorf zurück, mit der Nachricht von Vultraz tödlichem Sturz. Manche grüßten ihn als Held, auch wenn er sich nicht so fühlte. Er hatte es nicht geschafft das zurückzubringen, was Vultraz gestohlen hatte, hatte es nicht geschafft ihn gefangen zu nehmen — und auch wenn der Tod des Ta-Matoraner seinem Bösen ein Ende gesetzt hatte, es gab nichts was ihn dazu bringen konnte es zu feiern. Er saß an diesem Abend alleine in seiner Hütte, als jemand an die Tür klopfte. Als er öffnete, war niemand dort. Verärgert schlug er die Tür wieder zu und ging zurück zu seiner Schlafmatte. Erst da bemerkte er, dass der Stuhl in seinem Zimmer nicht mehr an seiner ursprünglichen Stelle stand. Er wollte ihn dorthin zurückstellen und bemerkte, dass er es nicht konnte — als ob er am Boden festgewachsen wäre. „Ich würde das nicht tun.“ ,sagte eine tiefe raue Stimme. „Du wirst dir nur wehtun.“ Mazeka sprang einen guten Meter zurück. Er war alleine im Zimmer und doch sprach jemand mit ihm. Er griff nach einer Waffe und fuhr herum. „Wer ist da? Zeig dich!“ „Wenn ich könnte.“ ,antwortete die Stimme. „Unglücklicherweise hat nicht jedes Experiment einen guten Ausgang. Abgesehen davon, wenn du hier weiter so rumspringst wird dir nur schwindelig. Ich sitze auf dem Stuhl.“ „Wer bist du?“ ,fragte Mazeka, halb-überzeugt das er sich das ganze nur einbildete. „Mein Name ist Jerbraz, einst das Attraktivste und schneidigste Mitglied meines kleinen Freundeskreises … das heißt, als man mich noch sehen konnte. Jetzt muss ich mich ganz allein auf meinen Charme verlassen, wenn ich Eindruck machen will … darauf und auf dieses fiese Schwert, das praktischerweise mit mir zusammen unsichtbar wurde. Falls du also irgendwann mal jemanden grundlos den Kopf verlieren siehst, ist es nicht deine Einbildung.“ Mazeka wich bis zur Wand zurück, soweit wie möglich weg von dem Stuhl. „Bist du deshalb hier? Um mich zu töten? Ich habe dir doch nichts getan.“ „Nein.“ ,antwortete Jerbraz. Der Stuhl bewegte sich, so als wenn er ihn beim Aufstehen zurückgeschoben hätte. „Aber du hast einem unbequemen bösen kleinen Kerl namens Vultraz etwas Dauerhaftes angetan. Und die Leute, für die ich arbeite, mögen diese Art von Initiative. Wir wollen dich anheuern.“ „Für wen arbeitest du?“ ,fragte Mazeka, der immer noch nicht bereit war es zu akzeptieren, dass unsichtbare Wesen Arbeitsplätze anboten. „Wenn ich dir das sagen würde und du das Angebot ablehnst, müsste ich … naja, du weißt schon. Also wirst du wohl oder übel einfach nur annehmen oder ablehnen müssen … ,“ Jerbraz lachte leise, „und zwar blindlings.“ „Kannst du mir dann sagen was das für ein Job ist?“ „Ja.“ ,antwortete Jerbraz. Mazeka konnte ahnen, dass sein Besucher jetzt direkt neben ihm stand. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er eine unsichtbare Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Es geht darum Leute wie Vultraz zu stoppen — davon gibt’s mehr als du denkst — und die, die ihnen sonst zum Opfer fallen würden zu beschützen. Um genau zu sein, für den Anfang erst mal ein potentielles Ziel — ein Matoraner namens Krakua.“ Mazeka dachte an Vultraz und all die schlimmen Dinge, die er getan hatte, all die Leute, denen er Leid zugefügt hatte. Wenn es von ihnen noch mehr gab, stehlend, mordend und Leben ruinierend, wie könnte er da eine Chance verpassen sie aufzuhalten. „Na gut.“ ,sagte der Matoraner. „So lange ich nicht auch unsichtbar werden muss … bin ich dabei. Sag mir einfach was ich zu tun hab … Kapitel 3 Fünf Jahre zuvor... „Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“ ,flüsterte Mazeka. „Nein,“ ,antwortete der unsichtbare Jerbraz. „Aber es ist die einzige Idee, die ich habe“ Die beiden befanden sich in den Randbezirken einer kleinen Siedlung auf der Tren Krom Halbinsel. Mazeka hatte die Siedlung zuvor noch nie gesehen und Mazeka hatte weite Teile der Halbinsel im Laufe der Jahre erforscht. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte alles, wie ein normales Dorf – eine ganze Reihe von Hütten, ein zentraler Versammlungsplatz und umherwandernde Matoraner. Das einzige was diesen Ort seltsam erschienen ließ, war die absolute Stille, die jeden Zentimeter der Siedlung durchdrang. „Was geht hier vor sich?“ ,fragte Mazeka so leise, dass er sich selbst kaum hörte. Trotzdem horchte einer der Matoraner auf und sah sich um. „Dies sind De-Matoraner,“ ,antwortete Jerbraz. „Matoraner des Schalls. Sehr empfindlich Geräuschen gegenüber, also trainieren sie sich von früh an jegliches unnötige Geräusch zu vermeiden. Ihr Vorteil ist, dass ihr Gehör so gut ist, dass sie wahrscheinlich jedem Wort zuhören, was wir hier gerade sprechen ... auch wenn wir ein Kio entfernt wären. Mazeka überdachte dies und fragte: „Warum flüstern wir dann überhaupt?“ „Aus Respekt ihnen gegenüber. Außerdem hassen sie laute Geräusche – das ist der Grund, warum Toa in diesem Dorf nicht gestattet sind. Wo auch Toa hingehen, folgen ihnen Kämpfe ... und Kämpfe sind laut.“ Mazeka fühlte wie Jerbraz‘ unsichtbare Hand auf seine Schulter tippte. „Krakua ist dort drüben. Gleich links neben der Lichtung – das ist derjenige, hinter dem du her bist. Er sieht für mich wie ein gewöhnlicher Dorfbewohner aus, aber die Leute in meiner Streitmacht sagen, dass sein Wohlergehen zählt. Also gehst du ins Dorf und bringst ihn hier heraus .... bevor es jemand anderes tut.“ Den Matoraner, den Jerbraz identifiziert hatte stand etwas alleine da, aber nicht freiwillig. Die übrigen Dorfbewohner mieden ihn und sahen ihn schräg an. Mazeka fand schnell den Grund dafür heraus: Krakua summte vor sich hin. „Jemand denkt, dass er eines Tages mal als Toa enden könnte,“ ,fuhr Jerbraz fort. „Und ich verstehe warum. Matoraner mit dieser Berufung sind manchmal etwas .... exzentrisch. Beinahe so, als wüsste ihr Gehirn etwas, was es ihnen verschweigt.“ Auf Jerbraz Drängen hin schlich Mazeka ins Dorf und winkte Krakua zu sich hinüber. Er musste sich beherrschen, ihn nicht zu sich rüber zu rufen. Es machte keinen Sinn ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Als Krakua bei ihm am Dorfrand ankam sagte Mazeka: „Du kennst mich zwar nicht, aber ich wurde hierher geschickt um dich zu suchen.“ „Von wem?“ ,fragte Krakua. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen,“ ,antwortete Mazeka. „Okay, und warum sollst du mich finden?“ „Das kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen,“ ,antwortete Mazeka mit spürbarem Unbehagen. „Gibt es denn irgendwas, was du mir erzählen kannst?“ ,fragte Mazeka frustriert. Mazeka sah irritiert über Krakuas Schulter. Etwas rollte in die Mitte der De-Matoraner Siedlung. „Ja!“ ,schrie er, während er Krakua zu Boden riss. „Vertrau mir!“ Die beiden stürzten hart. Mazeka schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Hände über Krakuas Audioempfänger zu pressen. Eine Wand aus Schall traf das Dorf, entsetzlich laut für ein Wesen mit normalen Sinnen, vernichtend für die Matoraner des Schalls. Die Matoraner fielen in Ohnmacht und Mazeka musste selbst mit dem Bewusstsein ringen aber er kämpfte und tat was er konnte um Krakua zu beschützen. Als der Angriff vorbei war, konnte Mazeka seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr hören. Er rief Jerbraz‘ Namen einige Male aus, aber er hätte ohnehin keine Antwort hören und fühlte auch keine Berührung auf seiner Schulter. Hatte der Ordensagent ihn etwa zurückgelassen? Bevor er sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, betrat jemand die Lichtung. Es war ein Ta-Matoraner, aber keiner, den Mazeka kannte. Unbeeindruckt hob er den Gegenstand auf, den er benutzt hatte um die Dorfbewohner niederzustrecken, lächelte, und warf es weg. Dann beäugte er die bewusstlosen Matoraner, ganz gezielt, als würde er jemand bestimmtes suchen. Hin und wieder benutze er sein Schwert um einen Körper zwecks besserer Sicht umzudrehen. Mazeka nahm seine Hände wieder von Krakuas Kopf ab. Handzeichen benutzend wies er Krakua an ihm zu folgen. Mazeka ging voraus, aber trat auf einen Zweig, der unter seinem Fuß zerbrach. Er hatte sein Gehör immer noch nicht wiedererlangt, also hatte er das Geräusch nicht bemerkt. Aber der Ta-Matoraner tat es. Einen Moment später, wirbelte Krakua Mazeka herum. Während er dies tat, bohrte sich ein vom Ta-Matoraner geworfener Dolch in einen nahestehenden Baum. Mazeka zog kampfbereit seine eigene Klinge. Aber der Ta-Matoraner stürmte nicht los – er sah in der Tat etwas erschrocken aus. „Lauf!“ ,schrie Mazeka Krakua an. „Mach, dass du hier wegkommst! Ich kümmer mich darum.“ Krakua zögerte. Dann verloren seine Füße den Bodenkontakt und er flog in Richtung Dschungel. Mazeka musste beinahe grinsen – Jerbraz war keineswegs abgehauen. Er trug Krakua in Sicherheit. Der Ta-Matoraner näherte sich. Mazeka verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Fersen, um besser auf den ersten Schlag vorbereitet zu sein. Der Ta-Matoraner führte probeweise ein paar Angriffe durch, dann begann er richtig zu hacken und zu schlitzen. Mazeka konnte die Angriffe abwehren, ja sogar einige Treffer landen. Die ganze Zeit über, nagte aber etwas an ihm. Da war etwas Bekanntes an diesem Gegner: nicht wie er aussah und auch nicht wie er sprach – er hatte ohnehin kein einziges Wort bisher verloren. Nein, es waren seine Kampftechniken. Ab und an tat er Dinge, die eine bekannte Erinnerung wachriefen, welche dann aber wieder verschwand. Unglücklicherweise ist ein Kampf keine ideale Voraussetzung um sein Gedächtnis zu erforschen. Der Ta-Matoraner verschaffte sich durch diese Ablenkung einen Vorteil und entwaffnete ihn. Mazeka versuchte nach seiner Klinge zu greifen, aber der Ta-Matoraner kam zwischen ihn und seine Waffe. Ein behänder Schlag und Mazeka hatte seine Maske verloren. Er stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Sein Gegner stand grinsend über ihm. Er erhob sein Schwert zum tödlichen Schlag und ließ es kurz über seinem Kopf kreisen. Und dann wurde es Mazeka bewusst. Irgendwer oder irgendetwas hatte sein Aussehen verändert, aber die Angewohnheit seine Klinge kurz über dem Kopf vor dem finalen Schlag kreisen zu lassen ... nur eine Person aus Mazekas Erinnerungen tat dies. „Vultraz!“ ,Mazeka rang um Luft. „Du bist am ... Leben?“ „Mehr als ich es von dir behaupten kann,“ ,flüsterte Vultraz während sein rasiermesserscharfes Schwert auf Mazekas Kopf hinab schnellen ließ... Kapitel 4 5 Jahre zuvor... Mazeka zwang sich dazu seine Augen geöffnet zu halten als Vultraz sein Schwert auf seinen Kopf niederfahren ließ. Er würde es seinem Feind nicht gönnen ihn geängstigt zu sehen. Der Messerscharfe Stahl kam näher, näher ... Mazeka hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass es das letzte war, was er sehen würde... Und dann stoppte das Schwert, nicht mal einen Zentimeter von Mazekas Maske entfernt. Als er an der Klinge vorbeisah, bermerkte Mazeka Vultraz' Lächeln. "Nein, ich brauche dich nicht zu töten." sagte der Ta-Matoraner. "Ich habe dich geschlagen. Jeden Atemzug, den du von jetzt an atmest hast du nur weil ich es erlaube. Egal wo du hingehst, gegen wen du kämpfst, wie viele Kämpfe du gewinnst - du wirst wissen, dass du nur meinetwegen wandelst, redest und lebst." Vultraz lachte. "Ich habe dir gerade das Leben gerettet, Mazeka ... ich denke ein Dankeschön wäre angebracht, nicht?" Mazeka sagte nichts und sah seinen Gegner mit hasserfüllten Augen an. "Natürlich ist es schade ,dass mir der kleine De-Matoraner entwischt ist, aber keine Angst - Ich werde ihn mir später vornehmen. Und dann kriegt er das, was du gerade nicht bekommen hast." fuhr Vultraz fort. "Und was dich betrifft ... leb ein langes Leben, Mazeka. Ich will, dass du dich an diesen Tag erinnerst." Damit zog der Ta-Matoraner sein Schwert zurück und verschwand im Dschungel. Mazeka kam auf die Beine, bereit ihn zu verfolgen und die Sache ein für allemal zu beenden. Doch eine unsichtbare Hand hielt ihn zurück. "Deswegen sind wir nicht hier." ,sagte Jerbraz. Mazeka konnte ihn deutlich hören obwohl er ihn nicht sah. "Wir haben, was wir wollten. Das muss erstmal genügen." "Aber ..." ,begann Mazeka, wütend und frustriet. Dann stoppte er. Jerbraz hatte Recht. Wenn dieser Krakua so wichtig war, war es viel wichtiger ihn vor Vultraz zu erreichen ... oder nicht? "Krakua ist an einem sicheren Ort." ,sagte Jerbraz. "Jetzt kann er trainiert werden. Es gibt einen Grund das man nicht viele Toa des Schalls sieht - sie sind gegen ihr eigenes Element empfindlich. Ein kleiner Scherz der Hohen Wesen, wenn du mich fragst. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er seine Kraft einsetzten kann - sein ganze Kraft - wenn er eines Tages ein Toa wird ... denn wir werden sie brauchen." Mazeka hörte nur halb zu. In Gedanken war er bei seinem Kampf mit Vultraz - ein Kampf, der noch nicht vorbei war, schwor er sich. "Hör zu," ,sagte er, "ich habe getan, was ihr wolltet. Jetzt erwarte ich eine Gegenleistung. Ich will Training." "Welcher Art?" ,fragte Jerbraz. "Ich will lernen wie man kämpft." ,sagte Mazeka grimmig. "Ich will wissen wie man gerecht gewinnt ... und jemanden unfair schlägt. Und wenn ich fertig bin, will ich ein Meister im Umgang mit einem Schwert, meinen Fäusten und jeder anderen Art von Waffe sein - und dann will ich das du mir aus dem Weg gehst." "Ich nehme mal an, dass du hinter dem Ta-Matoraner her bist?" ,fragte Jerbraz. Mazeka entfernte sich von der Stimme und ging tiefer in den Dschungel hinein. "Wir verschwenden Zeit. Du hast einen Matoraner abzuliefern ... und ich muss mich auf eine Jagd vorbereiten." *** Heute... Mazeka betrat ein Wirtshaus in einem der schlimmeren Bezirke von Stelt. Die ganze Insel war in Aufruhr - irgendwas über ein mönströses reptilienartiges Ding, das ein ganzes Dach von einem Gebäude abgedeckt hatte. Er sah keine Spuren von Riesenkreaturen, also schob er die Sache als eine weitere verrückte Geschichte der Stelter beiseite. Er war hier um einen Fe-Matoraner aufzusuchen, dessen Namen alle paar Monate wechselte. Ein Einzelgägner unter den Nynrah-Facharbeitern, hatte der Matoraner einen lahmen rechten Arm, als Folge eines Unfalls in einer Schmiede. Natürlich hätte jeder Nynrah, der sein Werkzeug Wert war, ein mechanisches Ersatzteil für das beschädigte anfertigen können, doch er nicht - der Hintergrund war, dass er ihn als Erinnerung daran behalten hatte, das selbst die Besten Fehler machen. Zwei große, blaue Krieger standen am Absatz zum Aufgang in den zweiten Stock Wache. Sie machten sehr deutlich klar, dass Besucher nicht wilkommen waren. Mazeka nickte, drehte sich um als ob er gehen wollte, fuhr dann aber herum und verpasste der nächsten Wache einen heftigen Tritt gegen das Kniegelenk. Als die Zweite nach ihrem Schwert griff, blitzte Mazekas Dolch auf. In einer flüßigen Bewegung entwaffnete er den Grobian. Der Wächter griff an, Mazeka trat beiseite und war nun hinter seinem größeren Gegner. Bevor der sich umdrehen konnte, war Mazeka aus dem Stand gesprungen, hatte sich mit einer Hand and der Schulter des Kriegers festgehalten und ihm beide Knie ins Gesicht gerammt. Es brachte nicht mehr als den Schläger zu betäuben, aber das war alles, was Mazeka brauchte. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und rannte die Stufen hinauf. Die Tür zur Werkstatt des Fe-Matoraner war abgeschlossen. Mazeka trat sie ein. Der Matoraner des Eisens griff nach einer Waffe, aber Mazekas Dolch war schon in Wurfstellung. "Ich will nur reden." sagte Mazeka. "Du hast eine laute Art, hallo zu sagen." antwortete der Fe-Matoraner. "Mein Geschäft ist offen - du hättest nur klopfen müssen." "Ich weiss alles über dein Geschäft." sagte Mazeka. "Darüber wird mit dir noch jemand anderes reden. Im Moment habe ich nur eine Frage - Wo ist Vultraz?" Der Fe-Matoraner tat sein bestes um verwirrt auszusehen. "Ich kenne keinen Vultraz." "Du hast geholfen sein Fahrzeug zu modifzieren." antwortete Mazeka. "Und er hat es benutzt, ein Dorf auf einer nahen Insel zu überfallen. Zwei Matoraner sind tot, zwölf weitere wurden verletzt. Du bist dafür verantwortlich." "Wieso ich?" sagte der Fe-Matoraner. "Ich habe doch nichts getan! Das war er!" Mazeka wirbelte mit seinem Dolch, dann warf er ihn nach dem Nynrah-Schmied. Er traf seine Maske und riss sie ihm vom Gesicht. Der Fe-Matoraner stolperte und griff nach seiner verlorenen Maske, aber Mazeka war schneller und trat sie davon. "Vultraz. Sofort." "Ich weiss nichts!" beteuerte der Matoraner. "Gib mir meine Maske zurück!" "Mazeka hielt seinen Fuss über die Maske. "Sag mir, was ich wissen will oder ich zerschmettere sie. Und dann werden wir uns so lange unterhalten bis du ohnmächtig wirst. Also, was darf es sein?" "Er sagte ... er sagte, dass er mit einem Makuta gut ins Geschäft gekommen ist." erzählte der Fe-Matoraner. "Er sagte er geht ins Zentrum ... das war alles was er gesagt hat, ich schwöre, ins Zentrum ... um irgendwas irgendjemandem namens Icarax zu bringen." Mazeka nickte. Das stimmte mit den spärlichen Infromationen überein, die er herausgefunden hatte. "Gut. Danke für die Infos." sagte er. Fast schon beiläufig zetrat er die Maske, die in Stücke zerbrach. "Lass dir beim nächsten mal nicht so viel Zeit mit dem Antworten." Mazeka verließ den Raum, so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die beiden Wachen fast nicht bemerkte, die draussen auf ihn warteten. Er war abgelenkt genug das er ganze zehn Minuten brauchte um sie abzuhängen. Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Sumpfläufer fragte er sich, was Vultraz nun wieder vorhatte. Und wie konnte er ihn aufhalten? Kapitel 5 Daxia war einen schöner Ort für einen Besuch, vorausgesetzt man war ein Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui und man war eingeladen. Es gab Ecken zum Entspannen und trainieren, Archive voller Tafeln, die jedes erdenkliche Thema behandelten und eine zentrale Energiequelle wenn man hungrig wurde. Natürlich gab es auch eine Waffenkammer, ein Ausrüstungs-Depot und einen Fuhrpark, zu dem die Ordensmitglieder Zutritt hatten bevor sie ihre Missionen antraten. Falls man aber andererseits nicht willkommen war ... nun, das war eine völlig andere Geschichte, wie Mazeka gerade herausfand. Er war schon früher auf Daxia gewesen, während seines Trainings und er hatte sogar seinen Sumpfläufer von Toa Helryx, der Führerin des Ordens, erhalten. Mit einer gewissen Zurückhaltung hatte sie seine Jagd auf Vultraz genehmigt, vorausgesetzt, sie kam nicht dazwischen wenn sie ihn für andere Aufgaben brauchte. Aber es wurde ihm auch klar gemacht, das eine Rückkehr nach Daxia eine Erlaubnis erforderte, so das der Orden sichergehen konnte das man ihm nicht zu der geheimen Basis folgte. Heute hatte sich Mazeka die Genehmigung nicht eingeholt. Er hatte die Küste der Insel gestürmt, auf der Suche nach Informationen. Sein alter Feind, Vultraz, war auf dem Weg zu einem Ort der als Herz bezeichnet wurde, im Gepäck etwas für den Makuta mit Namen Icarax. Mazeka war fest entschlossen ihn aufzuhalten, doch zuerst musste er wissen, was das Herz war und wo es sich befand. Und er wusste wer ihm Antworten geben konnte."Helryx!" rief er, als er durch den zentralen Korridor der Ordensbasis lief, zwei Wachen auf den Fersen. "Ich verlange eine Unterredung!""Ergreift ihn!" rief eine der Wachen. "Er könnte ein Spion der Bruderschaft sein!" Mazeka stoppte abrupt und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Der Anführer der Wachen stolperte über ihn und fiel. Mazeka schoss hoch und ergriff das Handgelenk der zweiten Wache. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf er ihn über die Schulter und die Wache krachte auf den Boden. "Sorry." Sagte Mazeka. "Aber ich hab gerade keine Zeit für Formalitäten." Beide Wachen waren dabei wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, also lief Mazeka davon. Obwohl er nicht unsichtbar war, wie sein alter Trainer, Jerbraz, wusste er doch wie man "verschwinden" konnte, wenn es sein musste. Die Schatten waren seine Verbündeten. Er fand ein Versteck und wartete bis die Wachen vorbeigerannt waren bevor er wieder hervor kam. Mazeka wusste wo Helryx' Raum war - er kannte auch alle Fallen und Wachposten auf dem Weg dorthin. Jerbraz hatte ihm beigebracht auf solche Dinge zu achten. Man wusste nie, wann man dieses Wissen gebrauchen konnte. Jetzt nutzte er es um unentdeckt zu bleiben während er dem Zentrum der Basis näher kam. Unter normalen Umständen wäre das unmöglich gewesen. Aber da sich der Orden mit der Bruderschaft im Krieg befand, war die Anzahl der Mitglieder auf Daxia gefallen. Die meisten Agenten waren außerhalb und leiteten Operationen gegen Makuta-Festungen, was hieß das nun weniger Wachen ausgewichen werden musste. Gewaltsam in Helryx‘ Raum einzudringen würde unmöglich sein - viel zu gut bewacht. Aber er hatte einen Fluchttunnel in einer der Wände bemerkt und nachgesehen wohin dieser führte. Nun betrat er den Geheimgang und folgte dem Tunnel zurück bis zu seinem Ziel. Aber als er herauskam, sah er, dass Helryx nicht dort war. Stattdessen war es ein Veteran des Ordens, Tobduk. Das war so ziemlich die Person, der Mazeka am wenigsten begegnen wollte. Tobduk war groß - locker 3 Meter - und auch wenn er sehr schlank aussah, der Eindruck täuschte. Alles an ihm waren drahtige Muskeln. Er trug eine Kanophi Sanok, die Maske der Zielgenauigkeit, passend für ihn - den er war ein Killer. Dieses Ordensmitglied bekam die schmutzigen Aufträge und er liebte sie. Am bekanntesten in der Gruppe war er für die Planung der Tode und die Exekution von jedem, der die Lage von Artakha kannte - inklusive anderer Ordensmitglieder und einem Makuta. Man erwartete von so jemandem das er kühl und ruhig war, doch Tobduk befand sich einer andauernden Wut - er ernährte sich von Wut, seiner und der von anderen, sie machte ihn stärker. Mazeka war während seines Trainings einige Male gegen Tobduk angetreten. Er hatte immer verloren. Trotz all seiner Anstrengungen überkamen ihn immer wieder Frustration und Wut im Kampf, was Tobduk noch stärker machte. Danach war der Kampf innerhalb von Sekunden vorbei. "Komm raus, Mazeka." Sagte Tobduk mit dem Lächeln eines hungrigen Kavinika Wolfes. "Ich weiß, dass du hier bist." Es machte keinen Sinn zu versuchen das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern. Mazeka trat den Tunneleingang auf und trat hinaus ins Licht. "Ich dachte du wärst draußen dabei, irgendwas umzubringen." sagte er. "Oder hat Helryx dir Hausarrest gegeben?" "Meine Zeit kommt." schnappte Tobduk. "Ich wurde für den Krieg gemacht." "Toll." sagte Mazeka. Er zwang sich dazu ruhig und besonnen zu bleiben um Tobduk weitere Stärke zu verwehren. "Ich hoffe du und deine Kämpfe vertragen sich. Ich brauche Informationen. Wo ist Helryx?" "Nicht hier. Und du kommst nicht zu uns ... wir rufen dich." grollte Tobduk bedrohlich. "Vultraz ist auf dem Weg zum Herz, er hat etwas für einen Makuta dabei." erklärte Mazeka. "Ich muss ihm nach, aber ich weiß nicht wo das Herz ist." "Ich schon." sagte Tobduk. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und bleiben gleichzeitig tot und kalt. "Und ich kann es dir auch sagen ... aber nicht jetzt." Er nahm einen Dolch von Helryx Tisch und spielte damit. "Jerbraz sagt du hast es weit gerbacht. Aber hast du auch das Zeug zum Töten?" Jetzt kommts, dachte Mazeka. Er wird mich für die Informationen herausfordern. Ich bin zwar besser als damals, aber nicht besser als er. Zu Mazekas Überraschung, steckte Tobduk den Dolch zurück in die Scheide an seiner Hüfte und lächelte. "Nein. Dich wegzuputzen ist nicht mal mehr lohnenswert, nicht mit so viel besseren Zielen da draußen. Ich hab einen Auftrag zu erledigen ... und könnte ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen. Hilf mir und ich sag dir was du wissen willst ... oder du weigerst dich und die Wachen schmeißen dich in Untersuchungshaft während Vultraz frei rumläuft." Mazeka hatte keine Wahl. Sein Durst nach Rache bedeutete ihm mehr als alles andere. Wenn er dazu mit jemandem wie Tobduk zusammenarbeiten musste, dann sollte es eben so sein. "Was muss ich tun?" fragte Mazeka. "Nichts zu Schlimmes." sagte Tobduk, schon auf dem Weg aus dem Raum, offensichtlich darauf wartend das Mazeka ihm folgte. "Wir gehen nur auf die Jagd." Kapitel 6 Mazeka ergriff Vezons Arm und zerrte ihn von der Stelle weg and der Makuta Tridax und Tobduk kämpften. "Mach schnell, du Narr!" sagte der Matoraner. "Oder willst du getötet werden?" "Also ..." sagte Vezon, so als ob er tatsächlich über die Frage nachdachte. "Jedenfalls, ich will das Ende sehen." "Glaub mir, du wirst noch viele Dinge enden sehen." sagte Mazeka, ein bitterer Ton in seiner Stimme. "Alles endet einmal ... und manchmal weißt du nicht, wieso." "Wie profund. Wie tiefgängig." sagte Vezon. "Wie langweilig. Wer bist du und warum bist du hier?" "Ich bin hier um dich zu töten." antwortete Mazeka. "Oh," erfreute sich Vezon, "Ich wusste doch, dass ich etwas an dir mag." *** Tobduk sah zu wie sich der letzte Rest der Rüstung des Makuta unter dem Protostahl-fressenden Virus auflöste. Was nur seine freischwebende Antidermis übrig ließ. Währenddessen erbebte und zerbröckelte die Festung von Destral immer weiter unter dem Ansturm von draußen. "Ihr Makuta," sagte Tobduk kopfschüttelnd, "Am Ende seid ihr doch nichts weiter als Bündel von Verdorbenheit, oder nicht? Keine Substanz. Nicht wie diese Toa, die ihr in dieser Kammer gefangen haltet." Tobduk sah sich um. Er erkannte die Toa in den Behältern nicht, aber er wusste, dass sie alle – irgendwie - das selbe Wesen waren. "Jemand hat mit Dingen gespielt, die man am besten in Ruhe gelassen hätte." sagte er in einer bösen Singsang-Stimme. "Ich habe genug Geschichten von Turaga gehört um zu wissen wohin das führt." Die Antidermis, die in der Mitte des Raumes schwebte nahm ein noch dunkleres Schwarz und Grün an. Tobduk hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Makuta versuchte ihn mental anzugreifen ... oder vielleicht sogar telepathisch um sein Leben zu betteln? Aber an seinen mentalen Schilden kam nichts vorbei. Das machte aber auch nichts. Er hasste es, eine erwachsene Gaswolke winseln zu hören. "Ich kann mir denken, was dir durch den Kopf geht." sagte Tobduk. "Mit all den Toa hier wird es niemand wagen, Destral zu zerstören. Niemand wird die Schäden an den anderen Realitäten riskieren. Niemand würde all diese Leben opfern." Tobduk lächelte und zog einen übel aussehenden Stab hervor. Sein Stiel war mit matoranischen Symbolen beschriftet und seine Spitze dem Kopf einer Verhängnis-Schlange nachempfunden. "Lass mich dir etwas erzählen. Ich habe mal auf einer Insel östlich von hier gelebt ... nur ein einfacher Ort, wo ein paar von uns versuchten uns von Tag zu Tag durchzuschlagen. Wir hatten hin und wieder ein wenig Ärger mit Rahi, aber nichts Ernstes. Das heißt, bis ein Makuta auftauchten." "Er hatte ein kleines Experiment vorbereitet. Er nahm ein wenig hiervon, ein wenig davon und bevor man wusste wie einem geschieht ... hatte er eine große Spinne ... und dann eine Menge mehr. Aber das war nicht genug ... er wollte wissen, wozu sie fähig waren. Also entfesselte er sie in unserem Dorf ... es war innerhalb von Minuten vorbei. Sobald sie fertig waren, benannten die Makuta die Insel in Visorak um, zu Ehren ihrer Haustiere." Tobduk erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran. "Ich schaffte es von der Insel runter ... zusammen mit ein paar anderen ... und wir kamen nach Nynrah und von dort nach Stelt. Zu der Zeit als wir dort ankamen hatte der Schrecken von all dem was ich gesehen hatte ... mich verändert. Als meine neuen Freunde mich aufnahmen nannten sie mich "Tobduk", was so viel wie "Überlebender" bedeutet. Ihr Sinn für Humor, nehme ich mal an." Tobduks Augen leuchteten vor Wut und Wahnsinn. "Denn, verstehst du, ich habe nicht überlebt. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wer ich einst war. Ich bin nicht, wer ich war ... und ich bin nicht das, zu dem mich der Orden machen wollte. Ich bin Garnichts." Ein Strahl weiß-glühender Energie schoss aus Tobduks Stab hervor. Er traf die Antidermis mitten in der Luft und verbrannte sie innerhalb weniger Augenblicke. Tobduk hörte erst auf als auch der letzte Partikel vernichtet war. "Beeindruckend." sagte Mazeka vom Türrahmen aus. Tobduk zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein Zeitvertreib. Wo ist der andere? Er ist ein freilaufender Rahi ... wir müssen ihn einsperren." "Er ist tot." log Mazeka. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer Vezon war, aber er hatte auch keinen Grund ihn umzubringen. Er entschied sich ihn sein Glück mit der Armee vor den Toren zu versuchen zu lassen, so gering die Chance auch sein mochte. "Du schuldest mir was." fuhr der Matoraner fort. "Du hast gesagt, wenn ich dir helfe, würdest du mir sagen wie ich das Herz finden kann." Die Festung wurde von einer Explosion erschüttert. Die Decke des Raumes riss und Schutt fiel herunter. "So ist es." sagte Tobduk, den die Zerstörung rundherum offenbar nicht kümmerte. "Meinetwegen Matoraner, ich werde dir die richtige Richtung zeigen." "Was ist mit diesen Toa?" fragte Mazeka. "Falsche Zeit, falscher Ort." antwortete Tobduk. "Sie gehören nicht hierher und wir haben keine Zeit sie alle nach Hause zu schicken. Kollateralschäden. Du kannst ja bleiben und versuchen sie zu retten, aber ich bin hier fertig ... ich gehe. Wenn du das Geheimnis des Herzens willst, musst du mit mir kommen." Mazeka wägte ab. Die Leben einiger Toa die er nicht kannte gegen was auch immer böses Vultraz geplant hatte. Er wusste was ein Toa tun würde - alles riskieren um die Hilflosen zu retten und den Bösewicht entkommen zu lassen, was auf lange Sicht vielleicht noch mehr Leben in Gefahr brachte. Aber vielleicht war das auch der Grund das er nur noch etwas mehr als 50 Toa im Universum gab -und wie man es auch betrachtete, Mazeka gehörte nicht zu ihnen. "Also gut." sagte der Matoraner. "Wir gehen." Als der Matoraner und der Ordensagent aus der Kammer verschwunden waren, trat Vezon aus dem Schatten hervor. Um ihn herum zerfiel Destral zu Schutt und Asche aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Seine Augen waren auf die kristallenen Behälter und die schlafenden Toa darin gerichtet. Er hatte Makuta Tridax' "Sammlung" noch vor kurzen verspottet. Doch als das verrückte Wesen einen Finger an einem der Kanister entlang zog, konnte er sich doch nur fragen. „Gibt es irgendwas das ich mit einer Armee von Toa an meiner Seite nicht tun könnte?“ Kapitel 7 Mazeka steuerte seinen Sumpfläufer durch die Außenbezirke von Karda Nui. Es hatte viel zu viel Zeit gekostet die richtige Fährte von Tobduk zu erfahren und noch mehr Zeit um sein Vehikel von Daxia zu holen. Was weiß Mata Nui ,was für Unheil Vultraz in der Zwischenzeit angerichtet hatte. Der Läufer bewegte sich schnell über das trübe Wasser. Magnetische Kraft von den Spitzen seiner Beine hielten ihn ein paar Zoll über der Oberfläche des Sumpfes. Hin und wieder, würde ein Tentakel ... oder etwas Schlimmeres ... aus dem Schlamm auftauchen und versuchen, das Fahrzeug zu greifen und Mazeka würde sich damit auseinandersetzen müssen. Der Lärm von Kämpfen war rund um ihn herum zu hören. Toa waren im Clinch mit geflügelten Albträumen, die vermutlich zur Bruderschaft der Makuta gehörten. Seine Quellen hatten ihm verraten, dass Icarax hierher gerufen wurde, und dass Icarax selber dann Vultraz gerufen hatte. Es gab dafür nur einen denkbaren Grund und es war einer, der Mazeka anekelte. Fünf Jahre zuvor waren Mazeka und sein Mentor dabei in harter Arbeit die Herkunft aller Dinge herauszufinden. Jeder wusste von den Hohen Wesen und dem Großen Geist Mata Nui, aber wieviel davon war Mythos und was waren gesicherte Fakten? Die zwei waren fest entschlossen das herauszufinden. Obwohl sie nicht mal im entferntesten alles wussten, was es zu lernen gab, hatten sie doch schon vieles entdeckt, inklusive eines gefürchteten Geheimnisses: Die Herkunft der Makuta. Auf einer ihrer Tafeln stand ihre plausibelste Theorie geschrieben, wie der Große Geist die Makuta ins Leben gerufen hatte und wo er es getan hatte. Diese Tafel war eine von denen, die Vultraz gestohlen hatte. Damals war es ein schreckliches Verbrechen. Jetzt konnte es ein Desaster werden. Ein Makuta mit diesem Wissen konnte eine Armee seiner Brüder kreieren, oder eine stärkere Form für sich selbst. Mazeka war sich nicht sicher, wann Icarax von Vultraz' Wissen erfahren hatte, oder warum er die Information gerade jetzt wollte, aber eines wusste er mit Sicherheit - Icarax durfte sie nicht in seine Klauen bekommen. Das war einfacher gesagt als getan. Karda Nui war eine gigantischer Ort und Vultraz zu finden würde alles andere als einfach. Und er würde es tun müssen, während er versuchte, nicht zwischen die Fronten des Kampfes der Toa und Makuta zu geraten. Irgendwann muss ich echt aufhören mir die einfachen Jobs auszusuchen, dachte er. *** Vultraz flog in seinem Himmelsstürmer hoch über den Gewässern des Sumpfes. Er fühlte sich wie ein Besucher in einem Wunderland. Weit unten wurden Toa von Makuta bedrängt, Schattenmatoraner machten Jagd auf ihre früheren Freunde. Es war ein kleines Stück vom Paradies. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er war bevor er ein Schattenmatoraner wurde. Um ehrlich zu sein, gab es da keinen großen Unterschied. Er war jetzt etwas stärker, aber er hatte auch vorher noch nie wirklich auf Gerechtigkeit und Moral geachtet, also war seine jetztige Lebenseinstellung so gut wie seine alte. Icarax schwache telepathische Rufe hatten ihn auf Destral erreicht. Der Makuta war wohl schwer verletzt. Vultraz musste erst die Tafeln wiederfinden, die er vor so langer Zeit gestohlen hatte, um seine Angaben zu bestätigen. Es wäre selbstmörderisch, Icarax falsche Informationen zu geben. Er drehte nach rechts, dem mentalen Hilferuf von Icarax folgend. In dem Moment sah er aus dem Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung, weit unten im Westen. Zuerst glaubte er an einen Toa oder einen der Av-Matoraner, der auf der Flucht war. Dann sah er plötzlich die unverkennbare Silhouette des Sumpfläufers und wusste sofort, wer es sein musste. Vultraz lächelte. Irgendwie fand er es passend. Die Bruderschaft war dabei zu gewinnen, ihr größter - finaler - Sieg stand bevor ... und das Schicksal hatte ihm seinen alten Feind, Mazeka, ausgeliefert. Er bedauerte es nur, dass Mazeka nicht mehr leben würde um den Triumpf der Schatten zu sehen. Ohne an Icarax zu denken, steuerte er sein Flugzeug im Sturzflug auf Mazeka zu. Mazeka sah Vultraz, als er nur noch wenige Sekunden Zeit hatte. Der Himmelsstürmer flog nun tief über dem Wasser, auf Kollisionskurs mit dem Sumpfläufer. Als Vultraz das Feuer mit seinen Skyblastern eröffnete, tat es Mazeka ihm gleich und jagte sein Vehikel dem näherkommenden Flieger entgegen. Die beiden alten Feinde rasten auf eine letzte Konfrontation zu, oder ihre gegenseitige Vernichtung, aber sie erreichten sich nie. Ein Portal öffnete sich im Raum vor ihnen. Es war zu spät um zu stoppen oder abzudrehen ... zu spät um irgendetwas zu tun außer hineinzustürzen. Und dann waren beide aus Karda Nui verschwunden ... *** Es gab einen üblen Moment der Dunkelheit und Desorientiereung. Als das Licht zurückkam, raste der Sumpfläufer genau auf einen massiven Baum, der mit goldenem Metall umbunden war, zu. Mazeka riss hart am Steuer und drehte das Fahrzeug. Aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, kippte es über. Er sprang gerade noch beiseite. Nicht allzu weit weg flog Vultraz genau auf etwas, das einem See ähnelte, zu. Erst als er näher kam sah er aber, dass das "Wasser" sich wie ein riesiger Organismus wallte. Sekunden später flogen messerscharfe Kristallsplitter aus den Tiefen des Pseudo-Sees, die Teile des Himmelstürmers abtrennten. Außer Kontrolle geriet das Flugzeug ins Trudeln. Vultraz sprang von Bord, kurz bevor es auf die Oberfläche von dem, was er für eine Kreatur hielt, traf. Sofort als es in Kontakt kam, verwandelte sich das Vehikel in pure Energie und verschwand. Vultraz, der sich an einem Baum festgeklammert hatte, sagte: "Das war vielleicht seltsam." Mazeka drehte sich nach einem Geräusch um, das bedeutete, dass jemand aus dem Wald näherkam. Er war überrascht, dass er eine Ga-Matoranerin sah, gefolgt von einer Toa des Wassers. "Wer seid ihr?" fragte er. "Und ... wo bin ich?" "Wo du -?" sagte die Matoranerin, dann lachte sie. "Ich verstehe schon. Noch ein Test. Du bist auf Spherus Magna und ich bin Toa Macku. Diese übergroße Masse von Muskeln ist eine meiner Dörflerinnen. Immer wieder eine Freude auf einen anderen Helden des Verschmelzens zu treffen." Kapitel 8 „Spherus Magna?“, sagte Mazeka während er und Vultraz hinter ihren Gastgeberinnen hertrotteten. „Was in Mata Nuis Namen ist ein Spherus Magna?“ Toa Macku drehte sich um, um zu ihm hinterzublicken. „Du musst dir bei der Bruchlandung deinen Kopf wirklich hart angeschlagen haben. Und was ist ein Mata Nui?“ „Was ist ein—“, antwortete Mazeka schockiert. „Hmmmm“, sagte Vultraz. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir noch in Karda Nui sind. Vielleicht sollte ich meine roten Füße dreimal zusammenschlagen und mir ganz doll wünschen …“ „Das hier ist Spherus Magna“, sagte Macku und deutete auf die Wälder überall herum. „Es ist die gesamte Welt. Ihr solltet es wissen, ihr habt bei ihrer Rettung geholfen.“ „Habe ich?“, sagte Mazeka. „Natürlich haben wir das“, sagte Vultraz. „Das waren noch tolle Zeiten, nicht wahr, Macku? Ich kann diese Geschichte nie oft genug hören.“ Macku lächelte. „Ich auch nicht. Aber meine matoranische Freundin Helryx hier, sie hat diese Geschichte ziemlich satt, denke ich.“ „Das stimmt nicht“, sagte die große, blau gepanzerte Gestalt. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte irgendwie helfen können, das ist alles.“ „Ich weiß, ich scherze doch nur“, erwiderte Macku. „Aber du weißt, dass die Großen Wesen wollten, dass wir Toa die harten Aufgaben in Angriff nehmen – deshalb haben sie uns so agil und schnell gemacht, wenn auch etwas klein. Ihr großen Matoraner sollt die Arbeit verrichten, die das Dorf braucht, um zu gedeihen.“ Mazeka kam sich vor, als wäre die Welt auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Matoranische Dorfbewohner waren hier Toa? Und Toa waren Dorfbewohner? Und Helryx – die Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui – war in irgendeiner Situation hilflos gewesen? Das war verrückt. „Vultraz hat aber recht“, sagte er, schnell mitdenkend. „Es ist eine tolle Geschichte. Ich möchte wetten, du kannst sie auch gut erzählen, Macku.“ „Nicht so gut wie Takua, aber ich gebe mein Bestes“, sagte Macku mit Stolz in ihrer Stimme. „Nun, es war vor etwas über 100.000 Jahren. Ein paar Dorfbewohner entdeckten eine silbrige Flüssigkeit, die aus einer Spalte austrat, und gingen nachsehen, was sie war. Sie berührten sie und – puff! – keine Dorfbewohner mehr. Später versuchte jemand anders, ein wenig davon abzuschöpfen, und das Werkzeug jener Person wurde zu einem Dreizack. Gruselig.“ Mazeka runzelte die Stirn. Das klang wie eine Beschreibung von energiegeladener Protodermis. Er hatte immer gedacht, sie wäre etwas, das von den Großen Wesen erschaffen worden war, aber nun hörte es sich so an, als käme sie aus dem Kern dieser Welt. „Wie auch immer, es war offensichtlich ein ziemlich mächtiges Zeugs. Also hat jeder angefangen, darum zu kämpfen … ohne je der Tatsache Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, dass sie sich überall verbreitete. Aber die Großen Wesen sahen, was geschah, und sie wussten, wenn es nicht aufhörte, würde der Planet in Stücke gespalten werden.“ Die vier Reisenden kamen auf einer Lichtung heraus. Dort gab es ein Dorf, das voller Wesen wie Helryx war. Es waren keine anderen Wesen von Mackus Größe sichtbar. „Willkommen in Ga-Koro“, sagte Macku. „Wie ich sagte – ich schätze, die Großen Wesen verwarfen ihre ersten Ideen, was auch immer sie gewesen sein mochten, aber gelangten letztendlich zu einem Weg, wie man der Situation beikommen konnte. Sie erschufen eine Handvoll mächtiger Wesen namens Toa – das sind wir – mit Elementarkräften und Maskenkräften. Und wir gingen unter die Erde, um die Flüssigkeit in speziellen Behältern zu bergen und zu versuchen, den Schaden zu reparieren. War nicht leicht – es gab bereits jede Menge Einbrüche, also war es gut, dass wir nicht so groß wie Helryx hier waren. Hat den Großteil von fünf Jahren gebraucht, aber wir schafften es, den Planeten wieder zusammenzuknüpfen.“ „Und ihr habt nie von Mata Nui gehört?“, fragte Mazeka. Macku schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann Toa Kapura fragen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, wenn ihr wollt.“ „Oh ja“, sagte Vultraz kichernd. „Bitte tu das.“ Mazeka hatte genug davon. „Macku, mein Begleiter und ich, wir sind … nicht aus der Gegend. Und wir müssen wieder zurück nach Hause. Es ist eine lange Reise … eine wirklich lange Reise, glaube ich … und wir sind nicht sicher, wie wir sie antreten sollen. Kennst du irgendjemanden, der helfen kann?“ Macku hielt an, um nachzudenken. „Nun, da wäre Gali“, sagte sie schließlich. „Sie leitet ein Kanugeschäft. Ich habe gehört, sie sei in südlicher Richtung schon bei den Bergen gewesen, aber nicht viel weiter. Ich denke nicht, dass es jenseits der Gipfel noch viel Sehenswertes gibt.“ „Ich denke, wir werden mehr als ein Kanu brauchen“, sagte Mazeka. „Was soll die Eile“, sagte Vultraz. „Ich denke, mir könnte es hier gefallen. ‚Toa Vultraz’… dem Namen haftet so ein Wohlklang an, nicht wahr?“ „Wenn ihr wirklich besorgt seid, schätze ich, dass euch nur eines übrig bleibt“, sagte Macku. „Ihr werdet die Großen Wesen aufsuchen müssen. Sie kennen diese Welt besser als alle anderen, vom Großen Meer bis zum Nördlichen Frost. Ich bin etwas beschäftigt, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich euch einen Führer auftreiben kann, wenn ihr wollt.“ „Ja, danke“, sagte Mazeka. Nachdem Macku gegangen war, wandte er sich wutentbrannt zu Vultraz um. „Wir gehören nicht hierher. Wir werden heimgehen, bevor wir noch Schaden anrichten an diesem… was auch immer das für ein Ort ist.“ „Du konntest mich in unserem eigenen Universum nicht aufhalten, wo du den ganzen Orden von Mata Nui und echte Toa hinter dir hattest“, feixte Vultraz. „Hier, in dem friedlichen Wald mit halbwüchsigen Toa und übergroßen Dorfbewohnern, und keinem Großen Geist weit und breit, hast du keine Chance.“ Vultraz grinste. „Gib mir einen Monat, Mazeka, und ich werde diesen Ort kontrollieren. Und du – wenn du noch am Leben bist – hinter dir wird ganz Spherus Magna her sein.“ Kapitel 9 Wenn Mazeka gedacht hatte, er wäre von all den Unterschieden zwischen der Welt Spherus Magna und dem Universum, das er gewöhnt war, erschüttert worden, dann stand ihm ein noch größerer Schock bevor. Toa Macku kehrte mit einem Führer zur Festung der Großen Wesen zurück – ein großes, weiß gepanzertes Wesen, das sie als Makuta Teridax vorstellte. Der Neuankömmling begrüßte sowohl Vultraz als auch Mazeka und schlug vor, dass sie sofort aufbrechen sollten, da es im Dunkeln eine tückische Reise war. „Also, dein Titel ist Makuta?“, fragte Mazeka. „Was machst du?“ „Was auch immer nötig ist“, erwiderte Teridax. „Meine Rolle ist, den Toa zu helfen, auf die Dorfbewohner aufzupassen; bei Bedarf neue Lebensformen zu erschaffen; und denen, die meine Brüder und ich ins Leben rufen, die Tugenden von Einigkeit, Treuepflicht und Bestimmung zu lehren.“ Vultraz dachte, ihm würde gleich schlecht werden. Was hatten sie hier mit den Makuta gemacht? Wo war das köstliche Böse, die komplexen Pläne, der gnadenlose Ehrgeiz? Oder … wenn die Taten der Makuta von einem Hass/Neid auf Mata Nui angetrieben worden waren, und es hier keinen Mata Nui gab, waren die Dinge anders gelaufen? „Muss ein harter Job sein“, sagte Vultraz. „Er ist … zeitaufwendig“, sagte Teridax. „Ein Makuta muss ein Wesen vollkommen frei von Zweifeln sein, oder Furcht, oder irgendeiner Spur von Schatten, also braucht es lange Jahre der Meditation, bevor man bereit ist, den Titel anzunehmen. Die Mächte, die diese Welt einst regierten, waren wahnsinnig vor Machthunger – die Großen Wesen erschufen die Makuta als Antwort darauf.“ Niemand sprach für den Rest der Reise. Mazeka war voller Fragen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es weise wäre, sie zu fragen. Wenn der Makuta herausfand, wo er und Vultraz wirklich herkamen, entschied er vielleicht, sie einzusperren oder Schlimmeres. Warum sollten die Wesen von Spherus Magna schließlich wollen, dass die aus einem Universum, das so vom Krieg zerfressen war wie Mazekas, von ihnen oder ihrer Dimension wussten? Es war eine lange und gefährliche Reise durch dichten Wald und hohe Berge. Hin und wieder erschütterte ein großes Brüllen die Erde. Die beiden Matoraner fragten nicht nach der Quelle – keiner von ihnen wollte es wirklich wissen – und Teridax sagte es nicht von sich aus. Sie kamen schließlich zu einer gewaltigen Festung, die vollständig aus Kristall und Eisen bestand. Zwei weitere Makuta bewachten das Haupttor. Mazeka und Vultraz erkannten sie als Gorast und Icarax wieder, ebenfalls in weißer Rüstung. Sie gestatteten der Gruppe, unbehelligt hindurchzugehen. Der einzige unsichere Moment war, als Vultraz Gorast einen Blick zuwarf und murmelte: „Netter Aufzug.“ Gorasts Antwort bestand darin, dass sie ihn telekinetisch hochhob und ihn dann auf den Boden schlug. Es war ihre Version einer milden Warnung. Der Trip zu der Festung war lang gewesen. Die Reise vom Haupttor zu der zentralen Kammer dauerte noch länger. Nach der hundertsten Biegung und Wendung war Mazeka überzeugt, dass das alles absichtlich war. Die Großen Wesen mochten offenbar keine Besucher, und wollten nicht, dass diejenigen, die sie hatten, sich daran erinnerten, wie sie zu finden waren. Mazeka erwartete, in ein weitläufiges Laboratorium geführt zu werden. Stattdessen sah der Raum, zu dem Teridax sie brachte, eher wie eine Ratskammer aus. Ein halbrundes Steinpodium ruhte am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raums. Die einzige Beleuchtung kam von Lichtsteinen, die in der Decke eingebettet waren, und das war kaum genug Licht, um die eigene Hand vor den Augen zu sehen. Er dachte, schemenhaft sechs Gestalten an dem Podium sitzend ausmachen zu können, aber dann waren sie weg. Vielleicht war es, wie so viele Dinge, ein Trick von Schatten und Licht gewesen. Eine sanfte Stimme, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, durchbrach die Stille. „Wen hast du zu uns gebracht, Makuta, und warum.“ „Sie sagen, sie kamen aus einem anderen Land und wünschen, dorthin zurückzukehren“, sagte Teridax. „Sie sehen wie Toa aus, aber ich glaube, Äußerlichkeiten täuschen. Und einer von ihnen … einer hat einen Geist voll von Schatten.“ Mazeka fluchte innerlich. Er war ein Trottel gewesen – Makuta waren Telepathen. Das Training des Ordens von Mata Nui bedeutete, dass sein Verstand abgeschirmt war, aber Vultraz hatte keinen solchen Schutz gegen mentales Eindringen. Teridax hatte seine Gedanken gelesen und wusste nun alles. „Tretet vor“, sagte ein weiteres Flüstern. Mazeka war verblüfft, wie uralt die Stimme klang. Er machte einen Schritt. Vultraz zögerte, bis Teridax ihn vorwärts schubste. Es gab eine Ewigkeit der Stille. Dann kam weitere Flüsterstimmen. „Unser Werk … aber doch nicht unser Werk. Interessant.“ „Und einer voller Schatten? Wie faszinierend … gab es einen Fehler in seiner Schöpfung, frage ich mich?“ „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn auseinandernehmen und nachsehen.“ „Nein, nein … zu extrem. Aber es sollte Tests geben, dem stimme ich zu.“ „Jetzt wartet mal eine Minute“, sagte Vultraz. „Ich stelle mich nicht als Labor-Rahi zur Verfügung.“ „Wir wünschen einfach nur, nach Hause zu gehen“, sagte Mazeka. „Wir haben dort … Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Ich bitte darum, dass Ihr uns gehen lasst.“ „Es ist eine verlorene Chance“, flüsterte eines der Großen Wesen. „Vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht nicht. Ein Austausch könnte stattfinden.“ „Wie ist dein Name, Besucher?“ „Mazeka.“ „Mazeka, ja“, kam die Antwort. „Wir haben viele wundersame Schöpfungen, Mazeka … manche, von denen nicht einmal der loyale Teridax weiß. Euer Besuch ist wirklich faszinierend, aber keine Überraschung. Wir sind uns wohl bewusst, dass wie Gegenstücke an anderen Orten in den vielen, zahllosen Realitäten haben, die existieren. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor eine ihrer Schöpfungen die dimensionalen Mauern durchdrang … und bedenkt man den chaotischen Zustand ihrer Schöpfungen, ist das kein Ereignis, dem wir mit Freude entgegenblickten. „Und daher bieten wir einen Austausch an. Dir wird gestattet werden, zurückzukehren, woher du kamst. Wir werden deinen Begleiter behalten – ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt bereits genug Finsternis in eurem Universum und braucht nicht noch mehr. Und wir wären interessiert, zu sehen, wo genau unsere anderen Versionen bei seiner Schöpfung Fehler gemacht haben. Im Gegenzug wird dir gestattet werden, einen von unserem Universum mit dir zurückzunehmen, um das Gleichgewicht zwischen den beiden Realitäten zu wahren.“ Mazeka war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Er hasste Vultraz, schon seit Jahren, aber er wollte ihn fair schlagen und sehen, wie er der Gerechtigkeit zugeführt wurde. Stattdessen würde dies bedeuten, ihn in einer fremden Realität zu stranden, wo ihm eine unbestimmte Zukunft bevorstand. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte Mazeka. „Ich kann Eurer Bitte nicht zustimmen.“ „Das würde uns wirklich schmerzen“, antwortete das Große Wesen, „wenn es denn eine Bitte gewesen wäre. Das war es nicht.“ Chirox und Vamprah tauchten aus der Finsternis auf und packten Vultraz. Mazeka wollte sie aufhalten, nur um festzustellen, dass Teridax ihm den Weg versperrte. „Ich habe die Verderbnis in seinem Geist gesehen“, sagte der Makuta. „Und viel mehr … Dinge, die mich beschämen. Ich habe in einen verzerrten Spiegel geschaut, einen den ich liebend gern zu Scherben zerschlagen würde. Er wird nicht mehr und nicht weniger bekommen, als er verdient.“ „Ihr versteht nicht“, sagte Mazeka, als Vultraz weggeschleppt wurde. „Er ist meine Verantwortung.“ „Er ist niemandes Verantwortung außer seine eigene“, sagte Teridax. „Wenn du nichts anderes aus deiner Zeit hier lernst, so lerne wenigstens das.“ „Triff deine Wahl“, sagte eines der Großen Wesen. „Es ist Zeit für dich, zu gehen.“ Mazeka überlegte. Wollte er jemanden mit sich zurücknehmen, und wenn ja wen? Macku? Kapura? Ein Großes Wesen? Gab es irgendjemanden, der in dem Kampf helfen konnte, der Zuhause gerade vor sich ging? Und dann fiel ihm die Antwort ein. Er wandte sich zu Teridax um und sagte: „Du.“ Teridax nickte. „Durch den Spiegel, also…“ „Und deine Chance, ihn zu zerschlagen“, sagte Mazeka. „Dann mach dich bereit“, sagte das Große Wesen. „Wir beneiden dich nicht um deine Reise oder um dein Ziel. Aber es ist eine Reise, die nichtsdestotrotz angetreten werden muss … und ein Ziel, das vielleicht nur du retten kannst.“ Charaktere Datei:Mazeka.png|Mazeka Datei:Vultraz.png|Vultraz Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Jerbraz Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Tobduk Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Zwei unbekannte Mitglieder des Ordens Datei:Gorast Mutiert.png|Gorast Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Krakua Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Tridax Datei:Vezon Kardas set.png|Vezon Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Einige De-Matoraner Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Ein Ex-Nynrah-Geist Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Zwei Wesen von Krekkas Spezies Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Alternative Macku Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Alternative Helryx Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Zwei alternative Große Wesen Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Alternative Gorast Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Alternativer Chirox Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Alternativer Vamprah Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Alternativer Icarax Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Alternativer Teridax Kategorie: Story-Serials